Promotions
by Captain Arianna Trouble
Summary: Even in the future, rules must be followed. Heroes have to go by the book, and they have to earn their promotions like everyone else. Just a funny idea...


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. If I did, I would have the best costumes for conventions, haha.

A/N: This is based on a very funny fight on a forum concerning Star Trek believability. Some fans were upset that Kirk went from cadet to captain so fast at the end of the movie. I'm toying with that idea here.

I apologize in advance for the bad accents.

**Promotions**

"Cadet Kirk, what you did was incredibly brave. You managed to save the entire Earth, and by extension, the universe as we know it. However, this does not excuse the matter at hand. You acknowledge that you cheated at the _Kobayashi Maru_ exam. Fortunately for you, Commander Spock has decided to drop the complaint made against you, so you may graduate with the rest of your class." Admiral Richard Barnett reviewed the paperwork in front of him. "I believe that leaves everything settled. You are now granted the rank of ensign on the _Enterprise_. Congratulations."

James T. Kirk couldn't believe his ears. He had saved the entire galaxy from Nero and his reward was being made an _ensign_?

"Sir, I believe you've made a mistake. Captain Pike made me his First Officer, and after Commander Spock stepped down I was acting captain. Since Pike's getting promoted shouldn't I receive full captaincy?"

"Now, Kirk, don't let that ego go to your head," Barnet chided. "When Pike 'promoted' you, you were still on academic suspension. Since it was an emergency situation very little could be done about it. No one who received a field promotion on that mission is going to keep it. That was an emergency situation, so now everyone is back where they should be."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You'll see what I mean. Good day, Ensign Kirk."

* * *

Kirk wandered around the shuttle bay, looking around for his ride to the _Enterprise. _After a few months of repairs, the crew had finally been called back for the start of a five year exploratory mission. In that time Kirk had been given a very shiny medal for saving Earth, but he was still just an average ensign.

Getting on the shuttle, Kirk immediately saw some familiar faces. There was Nyota Uhura, Hikaru Sulu, and Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott. He smiled as he joined them. No one smiled back.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"Bureaucracy sucks, that's what's wrong," Sulu said angrily. "You'd think they'd let me pilot but nooo, they couldn't let that happen."

"Why, what happened?" Kirk asked. "They demote you, too?"

"Ye'r not the captain?" Scotty asked, perplexed. When Kirk nodded, the others warmed up to him considerably.

"We thought it was just us," Uhura explained. "You know how I got to relieve Hawkins because he couldn't tell the difference between Vulcan and Romulan? Well, now that we're not dealing with Romulans he's got his job back, which means I'm back on desk duty."

"And McKenna got better, so I'm stuck as backup helmsman," Sulu said in a huff.

"What about you?" Kirk asked, turning to Scotty. "Don't tell me Olson came back from the dead?"

"No, i's worse. That damn beagle is still floatin' aroun' out there, so I'm gettin' shipped back to Delta Vega. Creatin' new technology ain' worth a damn if an admiral don' like yeh."

"Shit," Kirk muttered. From the corner of his eye he saw another familiar figure. "Bones, there you are!"

The doctor looked over in surprise when he saw Kirk wave him over. He had been heading towards the lavatory, no doubt hoping to hide away for the trip. Spotted, he was forced to make his way over to the grumpy foursome.

"Hey, did you get to stay head doc or what?" Kirk asked. "We're all back to square one."

"Square one? Same here," McCoy growled, taking a quick sip from a flask. "They didn't like the fact that I was on the bridge instead of tending to my patients in sickbay. It's not my damn fault you needed my advice. I'm a doctor, not Dear Abby!"

"Did _anyone_ get to stay on the bridge?"

"Chekov," the others said together. Sulu pointed out the young Russian to Kirk. Sitting on the other side of the shuttle, Chekov was being fawned over by almost every woman near him. A couple of male crewmembers, too. When he saw Kirk watching him, he excused himself and came over.

"Zey zink I am hero! Da!" He sat next to Sulu, oblivious to the annoyed looks he was getting. "I say 'Iz nozing, iz nozing', but zere zey are!"

"Why does he get to stay?" Kirk whined.

"He was the only one actually assigned to his position as navigator. The rest of us were just stand-ins," Uhura said. "Except Spock. I think he's still First Officer if he wants it."

Kirk looked at the (mostly) unhappy faces around him. Kirk couldn't believe that, despite their heroism, everyone was being treated like this. It was going to be a long five years.

* * *

A/N: Just to be clear, I love Chekov. I just figured no one would be that happy to see him when he's the only one with the job he wants.


End file.
